villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skrill
The Skrill is a dragon that charges itself with electicity and rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed. It is a minor antagonist in Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Description It is written under the strike class for its ability to ride lightning bolts like air torpedos, intelligence, and jaw strength. This elusive dragon has large wings, a spiked back and tail, and a large mouth. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it is an excellent flyer. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being slightly slower. Like the Monstrous Nightmare, its locomotion on land resembles that of a pterosaur, using the large claws on its wings to walk and run on land. As with most of the dragons in the manual, it is listed as being "extremely dangerous" and the manual instructs readers to "kill on sight". It slightly resembles a Thunder Drum, and its head also resembles that of a Deadly Nadder. When a Skrill is riding lightning, it seems to wrap itself in its wings and dive down. ''Defenders of Berk'' In A View to a Skrill Part I, A Skrill was found trapped in an iceberg by the Berserkers. Bucket and Mulch, who thought the Berserkers had crashed into an iceberg, came to help until they saw the Skrill. The Berserkers then fought Bucket and Mulch and were easily overpowered by the duo. The dragon riders arrived and the Berserkers retreated. Mulch then showed Hiccup and his friends the frozen Skrill. The dragon riders took the frozen Skrill back to Berk and placed it inside the Dragon Training Academy. The Skrill was later freed by Barf and Belch and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The dragons and their riders try to keep the Skrill caged in but it managed to escape into the wild. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 4_49_55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 4_50_21 PM.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o1_1280.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o2_1280.png Tumblr_mxfewq2uGR1rz3k9zo1_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_02_54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_04_42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_05_16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_23_42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_25_08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_28_35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_26_07 PM.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o4_1280.png Tumblr_mxcv41TKBs1rbvw98o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o5_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_32_31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_51_28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_55_40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_53_28 PM.png Trivia *The Skrill logo appears on Dagur's boat. The logo also appears on Dagur's belt. meaning that the Skrill is the Berserker Crest. *At full speed, the Skrill is the second fastest dragon in the dragon world, with the fastest being the Night Fury. *The Skrill has an error on it's official page (in the gallery). Instead of saying it is in the Strike Class, it is labeled as being in the Sharp class. *According to the Cartoon Network site, Skrills are completely untrainable. *The fact that Skrills only show during electrical storms could indicate a fear of cloudless days and the sun. *The Skrill's favorite food is sheep. *The Skrill made it's first appearance on the series in the episodes View to a Skrill Part I and View to a Skrill Part II''. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dragons Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Creature Category:Destroyers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Villains